


One-Shots Galore

by Niskaru_Fanfictions



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Angst and Fluff, Closure, Collection of stories, Enjoy the pain I deliver, I dare make the cinnamon roll sad, I may have a problem... with enjoying writing Angst, I should really put some fluff in here at some point, I'm evil with Angst and I know it, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Nightmares, Mentions of kidnapping, More Death, More angst, Most of them will be sad, Nightmares, Numbness, Papyrus is not as Oblivious as you think, Posts may not be too often, Proposals, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Sadness, Self-Sacrifice, Shootings, Singing, Songs, Tears, Unrequited Love, Yay! Tears!, a lot of it, but I can try to get them out as often as I can, but of course, fluffy fluff, graveyards, happy endings, i'm warning you now, it's a problem, major character deaths, mentions of abuse, sadness and heartbreak, stabbings, that i made, there will be happy ones too, void, yeah...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:18:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niskaru_Fanfictions/pseuds/Niskaru_Fanfictions
Summary: A collection of many one-shot stories that I've written. Many fandoms will go into this, whether it be Undertale, Youtube, Supernatural, Sherlock, etc. Probably with some AU's thrown in as well. (Who knows!)





	1. Too Late (Reader/Anyone)

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make a collection of these instead of seperate posts. XD So, I'm gonna stick to this now :P

****_****_ ****

 They smiled up at you, proudly. You, Y/n Y/l/n, had been the one to finish the fight for monster rights. They had never been more proud of you. They hadn't admit to you their feelings ever since ya'll had become friends, how they liked you more than just as a friend. They had decided to do it today, though. Asgore, The King of Monsters, and the President stood tall on each side of you, and you were beaming. You backed up a few steps, and let both leaders shake hands, the smile never wavering. When they both turned to shake hands with you, your smile, somehow, got bigger. They watched as Asgore gave you a warm smile, which you gladly returned, but it fell just as quickly as you had made it. They watched, now confused as you started pushing Asgore away. Asgore stumbled backwards confused, and a very loud **Bang** echoed throughout the area. They started running to the stage, as soon as they spotted the gunman off to the side.

 

But they were too late.

 

The bullet had hit you square in the chest, and you stumbled backwards and fell. The crowd had started screaming, and the President had knelt next to you, hands on your chest, face filled with worry. Asgore was next to him looking at you with fear dancing through his eyes. They ran up, and slid over right next to you. your eyes were glazed over and clouded, no longer the vibrant Y/e/c that they were used to. They wailed in frustration, you couldn't go like this, not today, not ever. They grabbed your hand with theirs and they squeezed.

 

"No, come on Y/n," They pleaded, "Stay with me!"

 

Y/n managed a small, weak, smile when their eyes connected, and then Y/n's hand went limp in theirs. They watched, heartbroken, as a golden soul came from Y/n's chest. They let out a sob when it cracked. They starting wailing and sobbing hard when it shattered to pieces. Sirens. they could hear sirens from behind them, and he sobbed louder. They were too late, you were already gone. A furry paw pulled them from the ground, away from your body, and they thrashed against it, not wanting to leave your side.

 

No. _NO_.

 

Their magic was potent in the air, but they couldn't release it, no matter how much they wanted to. They refused to leave you there, though, they _couldn't_ leave you there. Medics swarmed you and put you on a gurney, whisking your body away. They went limp against Asgore's grip, all the fight drained from them, just like that.

 

"I love you, Y/n," They choked out, watching your body until it was out of sight.

 

They could have sworn they heard their own soul crack at that moment.


	2. Bodyguard (Asgore/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asgore didn't expect to fall for the person that he did.

 

  Asgore never thought he would be able to fall in love again, after Toriel. He had thought she was the love of his life, afterall. She had left him, broken hearted though, when he had to do what was best for his people. Or, at least, what he thought was best at the time. Then Frisk came along, and somehow broke the barrier, freeing monsters from the Underground. That's getting off topic, though.

 

He had never thought he would fall in love again, so he was surprised when he recognized that emotion in someone he never thought he would. You.

 

 Y/n had been assigned to him, the king of monsters, as a personal bodyguard. It was a 'peace offering' of sorts from the government. She was sworn to protect him with her life, no matter the cost. Of course he didn't  _really_ think she would take it seriously, until she actually started her job, from day 1. At first, the two of them were strictly professional, not interacting more than needed, until she saved his life for the first time. She pushed him out of the way from a rifle bullet, that surely would have turned him to dust, and had she not moved when she did, would have killed her in the process of saving him. After that, he considered her a friend. They opened up to each other, about small things at first, and he introduced her to his closest group of friends. Toriel, took a liking to her almost instantly, and so did Frisk. Flowey, didn't like her very much at first, but eventually warmed up. Sans loved trading luns with her, and sometimes even did a little 'Pun war' much to Papyrus's dismay. Still, though, Papyrus loved that she had just as much of a passion for cooking as he did, and 'forgave her' after every pun war. Undyne loved training with her when they both had the time, they seemed to thrive off of each other. Helping one another out, and sharing tips and tricks. Alphys loved watching anime with her, despite Y/n not being as into it as she was, but Y/n never minded. Mettaton thought of her as an 'instant TV star' like him, but she politely declined each time he offered to help her get her 'big break'.

 

 Asgore was content, even if it meant not being with Toriel, like he once was. In fact, he found himself minding less and less about that. He found his thoughts wandering more often to Y/n instead of Toriel. One day, it hit him like a train when talking with her one morning. He had no longer loved Toriel like he once had. Now, Y/n is the one his Soul is begging for. He didn't think such a thing would happen, but it did. So, he pushed it all down, not believing that Y/n would like an old fool like him. As days went by he found it harder not to acknowledge, but he managed. Then one day, it all came crashing back.

 

 The day he lost you.

 

 Human-Monster relations had made a large break-through, and Asgore finally managed to earn monsters full rights with the help of Frisk. It was a large ceremony with humans and monsters all mingling together, to show that most were at peace. Asgore, Frisk, and the country's leader all stood on the stage, with you slightly off to the side, on watch. Everything was seeming to actually look at peace.

 

Until, of course, it wasn't. A man appeared on stage, and the leaders guards blocked him, Frisk, or Asgore from going near him. You, on the other had, rushed at him, and was trying to get the knife the man was wielding. He slashed at you, and Asgore saw the cut that was on your arm, but it didn't faze you. Finally, you managed to wrestle the knife away from the man, and you tossed it away from him. You tried to throw a punch at him, but he caught it and held it in place. Before anybody could react, he grabbed a pistol from his coat pocket and aimed at your lower gut. You only froze for a moment, and he fired, and you stumbled and collapsed backwards.

 

 The resounding bang from the shot caused chaos in the crowd. Asgore froze as the gun was aimed at him, through the guards. The only thing passing through his mind was that  _you were gone_. What he didn't expect, was for you to get back up, just before the trigger was pulled again, and you took the shot for him. This time, the bullet looked like it landed dangerously close to your lungs. Once more you collapsed to the ground, and this time he doesn't think you'll be able to get back up.

 

 The man holding the gun was just as surprised as Asgore, and that freeze up was what gave officers enough time to tackle the man to the ground, and to get the gun out of his grip. Asgore, Frisk, and even the country's leader rushed past the guards, lver to you. His paws covered your woun, and helps to stop the bleeding mostly, but he knew it stil wouldn't be enough.

 

"Y/n, you need you have to stay with me, alright?" Asgore asked, looking over your body for any more injuries he didn't catch.

 

Your glassy eyes met his, but it didn't look like you could speak at first. A trickle of blood escaped her mouth, and her face scrunched up. Asgore wanted to scream out loud, that she live, even if it meant not him. He knew he was losing her, and it made his Soul twist in agony.

 

"I'm giving a direct order!" He said firmly, "Stay awake!"

 

"I-" she finally breathed out, "I can't f-follow that order, A-Asgore."

 

He shook his head, "You can, and you  _will_."

 

Y/n chuckled but he knew it caused her some pain, and Asgore saw a few tears escape her eyes.

 

"I-" She cut off, unable to talk further.

 

Her chest was barely rising and falling with breaths now, and he nearly missed the soft and quiet exhale, that would be her last. Finally Asgore broke, tears of his own escaping his eyes.

 

"I love you, Y/n," He whispered, and looked away.

 

He closed his eyes and turned away, he  _really_ didn't want to see your Soul shatter.


	3. Frost (Sans/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today was... off. It was sifferent from other days, and I couldn't understand why.

 

It was a sharp kind of cold. Like.... Having a mint in your mouth then taking in a long, exagurated breath of winter air. That was how it felt against my skin. A cold I certainly wasn't used to. I glanced over at my Boyfriend walking right next to me. My skeletal boyfriend, Sans. Today he was jittery, and seemed to be playing with something in the pocket of his jacket, not to mention the blue sweat bead that stayed on his forehead as we walked closer to our destination, the park. His idea, to get me away from the paperwork that was included in my agreement to help Asgore in Human-Monster relations. Sans caught me staring, and his smile twitched, a wordless question passing between us.

 

_Are you okay?_

 

 He gave a small nod in response, and I held out my hand, which he gladly took. Just as we had entered the area, he squeezed my hand, and guided me to a nearby bench. The day had been unusually sharp, my senses on high alert, yet somehow I missed the footsteps behind us both, and I missed the crunching of snow. It seems I wasn't the only one surprised, though. White hot pain, started from the spinal area in my back, spreading across my body like a wildfire. My mouth opened in a soundless scream, the only thing escaping my mouth was a whimper. My hand slid from Sans's and my vision blackened momentarily as my body collapsed to the ground. Sans's magic was practically tangible in the air, as he turned around and faced whoever had just stabbed me. _Stabbed_. The word tossed around my head. My heart was speeding a million times faster than it should, trying to keep up with the blood I was losing, but that only made it worse, it only made me lose more, quicker. Blue entered my vision, and my now hazy eyes were able to focus on it. Not it, _him_. Sans. His blue and yellow pupil was activated in his right eyes, the left one was completely void.

 

" _nononononononononono_ , Y/n!" Sans' voice was pleading, "You need to hang on, please! I need you! You can't just leave me like this!"

 

A ring entered my vision, "You were supposed to be answering my question."

 

My vision blurred, and I vaguely realized I was crying. I nodded my head, and shakily raised my hand to wipe the trail of blue tears that spilled non-stop from his sockets.

 

"I-I love you," I whispered out.

 

Darkness seemed to envelop me, in a warm embrace, which was far more welcoming than the Ice cold air that nipped against my wound. My eyes were starting to get sluggish, like an invisable weight getting dropped on them and I noticed that I was starting to get numb to the world around me. A wail peirced the air, and Sans buried himself against me.

 

"NO!" He screamed.

 

I raised my hand and softly dragged it up and down his skull... I think. I couldn't feel if I was touching his skull or not. I slowly lifted my head, despite my body's protest, and placed a soft kiss to the crown of his skull. Sans wailed harder, and pressed himself against me. Where was I again? I couldn't remember. Why was everything black? I need to get back to him.

 

But... get back to who again? Why couldn't I remember? There was something, no, _someone_ I needed to get back to. Why? Why did I need to get to somebody? The darkness was so welcoming... my thoughts, clouded and barely heard, were screaming at me to _wake_ _up_ , but I couldn't. I could just rest here... where was here, again?

 

the last thing I registered was somebody's scream. Odd.

 


	4. Never Ending (Frost Finale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aftermath of your death.
> 
> Sans POV

 

I watched the light die from Y/n's eyes, and her soul shattered in front of me. I let of a scream of frustration. _This can't be happening!_ Tears leaked from my sockets uncontrollably, and I heard distant sirens. Footsteps drew near, and I hugged Y/n's body closer to me unwilling to let her out of my sight.

 

"BROTHER! IS HUMAN Y/N OK?" Papyrus said, running up to me.

 

"P-pap..."

 

"Move! Move out of the way!" Toriel rushed up with Frisk at her side.

 

Toriel, knelt down next to Y/n's body, and she looked at me, "Is she..?"

 

A sob escaped my throat, "Her Soul s-shattered."

 

"Oh my stars, " Toriel breathed out, "There... there is nothing I can do, then. She- She is-"

 

"Don't say it," I pleaded, "Don't you dare."

 

Toriel put a paw on Y/n's arm, "She is gone."

 

I buried my face into the crook of Y/n's neck, which was now going cold I noticed, as another wave of tears came. I heard more footsteps walk up, and when I looked, Asgore was rushing over with Alphys and Undyne. Alphys stopped, her hands covering her mouth.

 

"N-n-no.." She rushed over the rest of the way.

 

Undyne screamed in rage, and threw a spear into a nearby tree.

 

"What had happened," Asgore said, staying calm.

 

But Sans heard the crack in Asgore's voice. He was sure everybody else did too. Sans didn't reply, he just looked back down at your face. If it wasn't so devoid of color, he might have thought you were sleeping. You weren't, though. You were killed. On his watch. This was his fault. His Soul ached, knowing that he was the reason you were dead.

 

"What happened, Sans?" Asgore repeated, croutching down, and studying Y/n's body.

 

"A-A man came up from b-behind a-and st- ... st-stabbed her from behind." I forced out.

 

"Whi was it?!" Undyne shouted, "Who killed Y/n?! I'm gonna rip them APART!"

 

Sans looked up suddenly, looking at Frisk, "K-kid. When was your last Save?"

 

Frisk shook their head, and signed. **It was just moments ago, just before we got the call. I... they paused I didn't know.**

 

"Kid, Reset." Sans said.

 

Frisk reluctantly shook their head, **I promised... no more Resets.**

 

"Kid, I'm begging you, goddammit, Reset." Sans said, "I-I can't... I can't live without her, please."

 

Frisk frowned, and shook their head, **are you sure? Chara could...**

 

"I don't care. We can get out again, just Reset."

 

Frisk paused a moment, before nodding once. **... Alright.** Frisk seemed to focus on so,ething he couldn't see, and they recoiled.

 

"What? What is it?" Sans asked.

 

**The Reset button! It's not there!**

 

"What?" He breathed out, "What do you mean, It's not there. How can it not be there?!"

 

**I don't know!** Frisk signed frantically, **I can't Reset. She's... She's gone. For good. Sans, I'm sorry.**

 

Sans teleported to Snowdin, and summoned his biggest Gaster Blaster. He screamed in rage, and let the laser take down practically a whole acre of trees. He collapsed to his feet, and screamed again.

 

"NO!"

 

He breathed heavily, regainning his breath. He went back to the scene, and sat down next to your body. He simply just stared. He couldn't do anything to help you. He lost you, for good. He'll never be able to hold you close again, he'll never be able to kiss you, he'll never be able to plan the wedding, see you in a dress, bond with you... he wouldn't be able to do anything with you again. He swore he felt his Soul crack ever so slightly. He wouldn't be surprised if it did, though.

 

Afterall, he just watched his Soulmate die.

 


	5. Proposal (Papyrus/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus was ready to propose, and he's making sure that nothing can go wrong.
> 
> Well, there was just one problem.

 

 Papyrus didn't have much experience when it came to this, he would admit that. But! He would not give in so easily! With the help of his brother and Asgore's clone, he had planned out everything. Down to every last detail. He lead you through the park, which had beautiful, blossoming flowers in the spring time. It was risky for you to be out like this, he knows that. He made sure that everything was covered. After you had agreed to become another ambassador in place of Frisk until they got their education, you had became a semi-target. His eyes connected with Sans's, who was watching from the farther corner of the park to make sure nothing went wrong.

 

He smiled down at you, walking by his side, and he took your hand in his. Your Y/e/c eyes met his pinpricks, and he was content. He knew, without a doubt, that you would say yes, and yet despite everything, he still was a little nervous. He lead you to what he knew was your favorite spot, and he liked seeing your delighted smile at the picnic he set up.

 

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS KNEW YOU WOULD LIKE IT!" He claimed, but he still watched your reaction carefully.

 

Again, you beamed up at him, and placed a soft kiss to his teeth. His magic flooded to his face, and by your chuckle he knew you had seen his Orange blush. He lead you to the setup, and you sat down next to him. Again, his eyes went to Sans', but this time, his brother looked panicked. In a flash of blue, he disappeared, and a loud sound echoed throughout the park.

 

"PAPYRUS!" You shouted out, and he was shoved away.

 

His back hit the ground, and when he turned his head, you were laying next to him, looking pained. His brother appeared in front of both of them, and he rushed to Papyrus, his pinpricks searching him over.

 

"I AM FINE, BROTHER. Y/N, ARE YOU ALRIGHT? YOU LOOK... PAINED."

 

Sans' head whipped over to Y/n, and he said her name softly. It was then he saw that she was holding her side. Papyrus knelt next to her, and slowly pried her hands away, despite her weak protests. He froze at the wound in her side, and the amount of blood coming out of it. He squeezed Y/n's hands, and let one go, but kept ahold of the other. The hand he let go of, went back to her wound.

 

"Call 911, shoots fired, we need an ambulance ASAP." She managed to wheeze out.

 

a small trickle of blood flowed out from her mouth, and she seemed to notice, "Tell them to make it quick, there's internal bleeding, I think the bullet hit a major organ."

 

Sans nodded, and quickly pulled out his phone, and Y/n squeezed her eyes shut.

 

"God," she wheezed out, "It really hurts."

 

"It is okay, Y/n," Papyrus said, knowing that now probably wasn't the time for his loud voice.

 

She looked up at him and smiled, though he knew it was weak.

 

"Hey, Pap, could you, uh... c-could you call everybody?" She released her wound, and pulled out her phone, "You should be able to make it a group call with my phone."

 

Papyrus nodded, and quickly established a group call, like Y/n had said.

 

Alphys was the first one to pick up, "U-u-uh, Y-Y/n, H-hello?"

 

Y/n gestured to bring the phine closer to her, and she put her hand back on her wound.

 

"H-Hey Alphys," She said quietly.

 

Undyne and Toriel picked up.

 

"Y-Y/n! A-a-are you o-okay?!"

 

"Punk what's going on?" Undyne said.

 

"My child?"

 

Frisk. Mettaton. Napstablook.

 

"Darling?"

 

"T-there was an i-incident a-at the park. Uh.." She sucked in a breath, and coughed. More blood came out.

 

"Where?" Asgore said, coming on just as Y/n had said that.

 

"The one near Sans' and Papyrus' home." She said.

 

Sans came back at that moment, "You called everyone?"

 

Y/n nodded and faced Papyrus with a smile that was forced and sad, "Uh... I'm sure I'm going to go... Unconscious soon.." she paused. "Police are already on their way."

 

Her head lowered to the ground, "I uh, you all are my family, you know that right?"

 

"K-kid, don't talk like that," Sans said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

 

"Y-Y/n..." Alphys, stopped.

 

"My child, I am coming as fast as I can." Toriel said, fear seeping into her voice, despite not wanting it to.

 

"Y/n, you can't give up. Hold on," Asgore said.

 

"I don't think that's a request I'll be able to follow." She said.

 

"But, Y/n, you were supposed to say yes," Papyrus interjected.

 

"W-what?" She asked.

 

Papyrus held the ring he had been fiddling with in her vision. Tears slipped through Y/n's eyes.

 

"P-Pap..." She choked up, "Pap."

 

She breathed out, and Papyrus waited for her answer. Everybody was silent. Y/n laid there, unmoving, but Papyrus was patient.

 

"Well Y/n? What do you say?" He asked again.

 

"Papyrus, could you give us a moment?" Sans asked, and looked at his brother pleadingly.

 

Papyrus glanced at him, but faced her again, and a thought entered his mind that he didn't want to entertain.

 

"Y/n?" Papyrus was whispering now, "I... I love you."

 

He knew, now. Afterall, he wasn't as naive as everybody thought. He was just hopeful. He fell silent and stared at her body. Here eyes were wide open still, but they were unseeing. She was no longer vibrant, not like she once was. She was just... there. But not really there. He hadn't missed the shattering of her Soul, he just hoped, against all logic, it could be fixed. He tuned out everything else, just wanting to watch her, for the last time, for as long as he could. He didn't register the sirens, or the blue and red lights. He didn't hear his friends talking, or his brother trying to talk to him. He didn't register his own tears. All he could think of, was that she was gone.

 

All he could think of...

 

Was how she didn't get to say, 'Yes'.


	6. The Proposal (Sad Ending)

 

 

 The day had past in a blur for Papyrus. At first, nobody could snap him out of his trance, and even when the ambulance took Y/n's body away, he didn't move. The tears left orange trail marks on his skull, but he didn't move, nor did he speak. Sans was at a loss on how to comfort his brother. His offers fell on deaf ears, and Sans even went as far as to make a pun. It was met with no response, though. So, he did what he could to help his younger brother. He explained what happened to the police and when everybody else came, he slipped from them to go over to the picnic set up. He took everything off, and folded up the blanket. It would be thrown away, though, because there was a splatter of your blood on it. He took a shortcut, and put the items in his room never to be seen again, so Papyrus wouldn't be reminded constantly of what had happened. He went back, and slowly stood his brother up. He led him to the red convertable he used to bring Y/n here, and he slowly drove home.

 

Once there, he got him out of the car and, lead him to their shared doorstep. But, Sans stopped. Even he knew that the house wouldn't be the same. You wouldn't be there, ready to comfort them, or they couldn't be there to comfort you. You wouldn't make your special deserts, or your large variety of foods for dinner, luch, or breakfast. You wouldn't be there to comfort Sans through a nightmare of the resets, the one person he opened up to. You wouldn't be there to play Action Figures with Papyrus, or crack up Puns much to Papyrus' dismay. You wouldn't read or sing Papyrus to sleep again, and Sans admit to himself, it helped even him get some rest after a nightmare. You would never legally be his sister, Papyrus would never be bonded to you, or call you 'HUMAN WIFE'. You wouldn't be able to live your life to the fullest extent. No, you wouldn't be able to, because you had died. Right in front of both of them. Your Soul, gave only one last pulse of reassurance, kindness, and happiness, before shattering right in front of both of them.

 

Sans sighed, and opened the front door. A part of him expected you to walk up to them, see their state, and comfort you. It was a small part of him, a tiny hope, that was quickly crushed. You were gone. There was no reversing that, espescially after your Soul shattered. Sans sat Papyrus down on the couch, and stayed right next to him, holding him in a tight hug, his grip never wavering. His little brother needed him to be strong, so he would do just that. Papyrus broke out of his daze slightly, and faced Sans, his pinpricks dull.

 

"Thank you, brother," He said softly, and he looked down at the floor, "The Great Papyrus should be strong for you-"

 

"Don't Pap. We both lost a close friend, and you lost the love of your life. The great Papyrus gets a pass as many times, and for as long, as he needs. Your bro is here for ya." Sans whispered, and started stroking Papyrus' skull, "I'll always be here for you."

 

Papyrus looked at Sans longer, managing a weak, pitiful smile compared to his normal ones, and his gaze dropped back to the floor. Losing Y/n is hard on both of them, and they both knew that. So they stayed there. For how long, they both lost track, but when there was a knock at their door, Sans merely used his magic to open it, and in came Asgore, Toriel, Frisk, Flowey, Alphys, Undyne, Mettaton, Napstablook, and even Grillby. Everybody was gloomy, even Undyne didn't seem energized. Heck, Flowey didn't look as guarded as he normally was he just looked... sad. For someone who didn't have emotions, he grew to care for Y/n. Nobody said a word, and everybody just sat wherever. It was silent, but some how deafening.

 

"She..." Asgore sighed, "It's been hours, and I only seem to miss her more."

 

"We all do," Toriel said, putting a paw on his back.

 

Normally, Asgore would be estatic for affection from Toriel, but he didn't even move. Asgore's stare was glued to the ground, and it seemed as if he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders.

 

"When... when her funreal comes," Mettaton said, and everybody flinched at the reminder, "I'm making it as grand as I'll be able to. The whole world will know our friend."

 

"I.... will help," Napstablook added, "She.... is-..... w-was.... always so.... kind."

 

Mettaton smiled sadly at him.

 

Undyne started pacing around the room, and with each passing moment she seemed to get angrier and angrier. Finally she snapped.

 

"NNNAAAGGGHHH. I'M GONNA KILL WHOEVER DID THIS TO HER." Undyne threw a spear, aiming for the wall, but her aim was off, and it smashed into a lamp.

 

One you always held dear. The one that you said your Grandma had given to you as a gift. Everybody stood stalk still, waiting for something to happen. Nobody could seem to get angry though. It only made the greif worse.

 

"I-" Flowey spoke up, "I can't believe I'm admitting this out loud, but... I want Y/n back."

 

Frisk set down Flowey, and buried their face into their hands. Flowey dropped, seeming defeated.

 

"W-w-we a-all w-w-want Y-... Y-Y/n b-back," Alphys said quietly.

 

Papyrus didn't say anything out loud, but he was absolutely sure, that he wanted Y/n back the most. He wants her to be here, and all of them celebrating their 'engagement' not mourning her loss.

 

 

                                      Nobody was the same after that day.


	7. The Proposal (Happy Ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who want the Happiness, I have delivered.

 

 Yes, Y/n's Soul had shattered, and it stayed that way.

 

For a moment.

 

 No monster or human knew what came after death, afterall, dead men don't tell tales. But... not all those who have passed on could be considered dead. Specifically, a single monster shattered across Time and Space. Your shattered Soul, had to pass through the Void, before going who knows where, but a certain monster wouldn't let that happen. Afterall, his sons had grown fond of you, and he'll admit, while watching the three of them, he grew to think of you as the daughter he never had. So, for the split second your Soul had passed through the Void, this monster, Dr. W.D Gaster, had stopped it from moving on. Originally, he had been saving up his magic to try and contact his eldest son, hoping he could find a way to pull him from the Void, but Gaster knew that this would be worth it. So, he used his gathered magic to slowly and carefully piece together your Soul. There was a scar that would be left, and it would be visible to any who saw it. No doubt they would question it, but you would be fine.

 

After putting the final piece in place, the Coid had torn open, and you appeared in front of him. At first, you were confused. Your wound had disappeared, and you swore you knew you had died. Yet, here you were.... well, wherever you were. When you met eyes with Gaster, you weren't afraid, you merely studied him a moment.

 

"Hello?" You asked cautiously.

 

" ~~ _ **Hello My Dear. I am Dr. WingDings Gaster... but you may just call me Gaster.**_~~ "

 

His voice threw you off. It was deep, velvety, but had a lot of static that made it a little hard to understand.

 

"Where am I, Gaster?"

 

" ~~ _ **Well, my Dear, you are in the Void. You pass through here after death.**_~~ "

 

"So I am dead then." You mused, looking at yourself.

 

Gaster chuckled, " ~~ _ **Not quite my Dear. Using the magic I had saved up, I pieced together your shattered Soul. You are very much alive.**_~~ "

 

"Why?" You asked, looking at him more closely.

 

Gaster smiled, " ** _ ~~You are quite the curious one. Well... I have been watching your timeline for quite sometime now. It seems my sons have grown quite fond of you, and you of them.~~_** "

 

Your eyes widened, "OH. The Gaster. Your Sans and Papyrus' dad then."

 

" ~~ _ **That is correct,**_~~ " Gaster said, amused.

 

You suddenly lunged at him, and he startled, tensing up, and you wrapped your arms around him. Gaster stayed tense a moment longer before relaxing, and patting the top of your head.

 

"Thank you," You mumbled.

 

" ~~ _ **It's the least I could do, since you make my sons happy.**_~~ "

 

"I'll find a way to bring you back," You said, "No matter how long it takes."

 

Gaster smiled softly at your determination. It could be done, maybe, with your help. He would have to see.

 

" ** _ ~~Everybody misses you dearly, it is time for you to head back.~~_** "

 

You nodded, and looked to your right, where a tear that seemed somehow darker than the Void you were in, had appeared.

 

" ~~ _ **Make Papyrus happy. Afterall, you still have a question to answer.**_~~ "

 

You beamed up at him, and stepped through the tear.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

  

 

 Your eyes opened, and your lungs burned. You opened your mouth, and gulped down air, surprised to fing that the wound in your side wasn't bothering you. You looked down and saw a scar, but the wound was no more. You had been healed. You mentally thanked Gaster again, and sat up. You were on a bed, in what looked like a hospital. So they hadn't done anything else, yet. That was good.

 

You stood up, and walked to the open doorway, seeing a few doctors and nurses pass by, not glancing in the room.

 

"Hello?" You called out, as another doctor passed by the doorway. He stopped abruptly, and turned to face you, and his eyes widened in surprise.

 

"Oh my God!" He said, "Go, lay on the bed, you shouldn't be up. In fact we all thought you had-!"

 

"Died?" You offered, "I could tell."

 

"Sit! Everybody needs to know right away! It's a miracle!"

 

He rushed you back to the bed, pulling out a walkie-talkie telling people to come to your room, and contact the people who were with you when you were brought here. A few moments later, five other doctors rushed into the room, followed by a few nurses, and in a flash of blue, Sans appeared in front of you, gripping Papyrus' arm.

 

"Oh my stars," Sans breathed out, blinking rapidly, as if making sure You weren't about to disappear.

 

Papyrus took one long stride, and wrapped you up in a hug so tight, your lungs had to fight for air. You didn't care though. Tears had sprung to your eyes, and if the wet spot on your shoulder was any indication, Papyrus was also crying.

 

"HUMAN Y/N! YOU ARE HERE!"

 

"I'm here Paps," You whispered out, "I'm here, alright? I'm not leaving that easy."

 

Your eyes met Sans' and he mouthed 'How?' to you. You smiled softly and mouthed back 'Gaster'. His pinpricks expanded and he ran up, and jumped into he hug. For someone lazy, he could really move. You wrapped and arm around Sans, and tightened the grip on Papyrus.

 

"Be careful of her wound," A doctor said, slightly panicking.

 

"It's healed," You said, "It doesn't hurt."

 

You heard running and shouting down the hospital halls, and Undyne appeared in the doorway, followed by Frisk holding Flowey.

 

"PUNK!! DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN. NNAAAGGGHHH!!" Undyne said, and hugged you and both the skeleton brothers.

 

Frisk bounded up, and snuggled against you, since both of our arms were full. Toriel and Asgore appeared in the doorway next, and they both looked relieved to see you. Asgore literally pulled you out of the skeleton's and Undyne's embrace, and wrapped you in his own, Toriel taking the other side of you.

 

"You..." Asgore took in a shuttering breath, and looked down at you with a gleeful glint in his eye, "You disobeyed a direct order."

 

You winked at him, "I came around in the end, though."

 

"You did," Asgore said, and tightened the hug.

 

"My child, you scared all of us." Toriel said.

 

"It wasn't my intention," You whispered.

 

"I know." She repiled.

 

"Darling~!" Mettaton came throught the doorway, and pulled my from the King and Queen.

 

You laughed, "Mettaton! I'm surprised you were able to come."

 

"I put my tour on hold, after what happened," He said, "I needed a little time."

 

"oh..... am I.... interrupting something.....?" Napstablook floated in.

 

"Blooky, don't worry 'bout it, come in," You said with a smile.

 

He floated in, and You opened up an arm, for him to join in the hug. He looked a little surprised when you waved him over, and he blushed a slight grey, coming over. When you tried to put your arm around him, you went right through him.

 

"oh..... sorry...." He looked sad.

 

You smiled at him and let your arm hover next to him, in a makeshift hug, "It's fine."

 

Frisk walked over and held Flowey in front of you.

 

He grumbled something to himself, then looked you in the eye, "You do not have my permission to die again, do you hear me?"

 

You giggled, and pet one of his petals, and he accepted his fate, a slight yellow crossing under his eyes.

 

Papyrus pulled you from that little group hug, and set you down in front of him. He pulled out a ring, and held it in between the two of us.

 

"HUMAN Y/N, YOU HAVE STILL NOT SAID YES." Papyrus said, his pinpricks bright and hopeful.

 

You launched yourself at him, nearly taking him down in a hug, "Oh my god, yes."

 

Tears leaked from my eyes and Papyrus made a loud 'NYEH' and pried my left hand off of him, and he slipped the ring on my finger. I placed a small kiss on his teeth, and he blushed orange.

 

Despite what happened, everything had turned out okay.

 

 

 


	8. Fallen (Gaster/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster loved you more than anything, and he was prepared to show you just how much. Of course, he had to be interrupted in the worst of ways.

 

 He had turned, just for a moment, to pull out the ring that he had fitted specifically for your finger. He didn't see the light that glinted off the gun, but the gunshots themselves were unmistakable, nor the shout of 'Dirty Monster Lover!'. He used his blue magic to toss away the person who had just shot you, and he crawled over to your side, dropping the ring, and putting pressure where the wound was. If there was a single thought going through his jumbled mind that was clear, at that moment, it was how humans couldn't live without their major organ, the heart, pumping blood throughout their body. God, all the blood that was coming out was unnerving, and it was unnatural o sit spill out of you and onto the concrete. It was your lifeforce, and it was spilling out of you in alarming rates.

 

' _I love you._ '

 

Were your last words to him. The last words he would ever hear you say. He had to watch the light in your eyes flicker, than die, soon followed by the shattering of your Soul. Your last words rang through his ears _over_ and _over_ again, and it was his own personal torment... his own personal hell. After that, he blocked everything out. Not a single emotion got through the wall he had quickly built up. All through your funeral, he didn't say a word, nor did his face even twitch. On the inside, he was screaming. Screaming about how unfair it was for it to have been you, of all people, and how it should have been him.

 

but, it wasn't him...

 

No, it was you.

 

The times before your funeral were devestating. He could barely sleep, barely eat, could barely even function. When he rarely slept, it was riddled with nightmares repeating your death again and again. When he would wake up to wrap his arms around you, to take comfort in the fact you were still there. Evertime, his Soul pulses in pain, remembering that you were, in fact, gone. You could no longer trade puns with Sans, train with Undyne, cook with Papyrus, or bake with Toriel. You would no longer play videogames with Frisk, or trade playful jabs with Flowey. You could no longer gush over anime with Alphys, or support Asgore through tough patches in Human-Monster relations, and you could no longer help him with science... you could no longer do anything.

 

The mask was all he showed. On the outsode, his face never wavered, it was cold and hard, like stone. It worried his friends and sons with hiw expressionless he was, but it wasn't completely true. He wasn't numb to the inner tormoil that raged inside his Soul. On the outside he was collected, but on the inside... he might as well be dying. It was his fault, afterall, that you were dead. You said it was unlikely to happen, nearly improbable in fact, but it did happen. He can still remember how when he first met you, that you were closed off and shy, but as everybody grew closer to you, you became bubbly, excited, and happy.

 

Thinking of you always made him remember that you would no longer be able to smile at him, nor he at you. You would no longer give him random hugs and lingering kisses that he was always glad to quickly return. You could no longer help him when he was stressed, tired, or waking up from... other nightmares. You would no longer be able to encourage him, or paitently listen to him ramble about science or his new discoveries.

 

Aside from him, Sans also takes your death the hardest. You were a rock for him too, afterall. You would listen intently to their past problems and their hauntings, then comfort them to the best of your abilities. Papyrus doesn't seem as bright as he ued to be, and Toriel no longer bakes the pie recipe that you taught her, which was a nice pumpkin pie with an extra hint of cinnamon and vanilla. Frisk, even now, gets out an extra controller, as if expecting you to reach out and take it, but when they turn around, and don't see you there, they remember, and they deflate. Flowey isn't as snarky and, despite trying to hide it, is even a little sad at the loss of your playful jibes and your attention. Undyne doesn't train as often either, and Alphys became a little more closed off. It makes sense that there was this time of change, because after all the time you spent eoth the group, you had grown to be a large part of the family. It became hard to adjust to life that didn't have you there.

 

So, everyday, Gaster visits your grave, with your favorite flowers, and at first... all he could do was breakdown. All he could do, was let that mask fall, and hope that, somehow, you were able to come back and comfort him... though you never did. Now though, days later, he can only sit there numbly, and stare at your tombstone. He no longer goes near music, a passion of yours, because it only reminds him how you were always determined to master a song you liked.

 

He surprised he has managed to stay on autopilot and do what is necessary to work and stay alive. In fact, lately all he has been doing was working. He buried himself in his work to get the Core from the underground to work properly to power the surface, also. So, that is what he will continue to do, and when that is done, he will busy himself with another project. He had never wanted ro imagine what life without you was like, but now? Now, he has to live through it. He will continue to live through it though, because you wouldn't want him to give up. You would want gim to move forward, and find joy in his life. While he may never again be the same, he refuses to 'Fall Down' because that would be letting you down. So, he keeps hos head as high as he can, and he takes care of the group of monsters you cared so much for, because that is what he can do for you, and what he will do for you. You may be gone, but you will never truly be forgotten by the group that was around you.

 

He _will_ make sure of that.


	9. You Are My Sunshine (Sans Version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You Are My Sunshine,  
> My only Sunshine....
> 
>  
> 
> Please don't take my Sunshine away.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't normally do Hashtags but, #SorryNotSorry

How did it come to this? To this.... moment? Sans had to admit, that he had thought that the Genocide runs were bad, but at least it always went back.... at least it wasn't final. He looked down at his blood covered Carpals and Phalanges, and curled them into a fist. He couldn't respond to the questions being asked, he couldn't respond to anything going on around him, the only thing he saw was the same memory playing over and over again in his head. It was torture, worse than he thought he could experience without Falling Down. Sans is surprised he isn't currently falling down, but then again he couldn't leave his brother like that. If he did, he wouldn't be able to protect him. His eyes clouded over once more as he re-saw the same memory that would forever give him nightmares.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Finally, after what had felt like so long, they had finally found you. You both knew there would be risks to being the first Human/Monster relationship, but he never thought it would lead to this, to your disappearance. After  _3 days_ of searching, the Old Royal Guard and the police managed to find your location. Sans wished he could just shortcut over there, but he knew that if he tried without a current, physical view of the place, it could very quickly end poorly. Impatiently, he road with Papyrus and Undyne over to the abandoned warehouse. Not like the other two were any better of course. Undyne was gripping the steering wheel so hard he was surprised it hasn't been broken yet, and Papyrus couldn't stop fidgeting even if he wanted to. They all cared for you, considered you family, Asgore, Toriel, Frisk, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, Papyrus, and Sans.. well obviously he loved you so goddamn much. He wished he had bonded to you sooner, that way he could have found you easily, then maybe they wouldn't be in this current mess. Instead of beating himself up about that though, he focused on the fact that they found you, and that soon they could get you away from there. As they finally pulled up on the place, Undyne quickly stopped the car, and everybody hurried out of the car. Right behind them were the Old Royal Guard Members, Asgore, Toriel, a group of policemen, and an ambulance in case it was needed. Everybody's breath was held as the policemen took the lead much to his dismay. They were to all split up into groups. Dogamy and Dogaressa, then there was Lesser Dog and Greater Dog, next was him and Papyrus, then Undyne and Doggo, then Asgore, Toriel and Guard 01 and 02. The policemen all separated into different groups of about 3, and we all split up the warehouse into sections based off of it's blueprints.

 

 I lead Papyrus through the warehouses winding halls, and my magic is on edge, and begging to be released. Whoever decided to take Y/n was going to have  _very **very  B A D  T I M E**_. All I hear is dripping water, and the sound of our own footsteps, and I'm praying to the stars that I'm lucky enough to find Y/n and get her out of here as fast as possible. It seems luck was finally on my side, because I hear faint crying in a nearby room. I look over at Papyrus, and he gives me a subtle nod. I close my eyesockets and use one of my skills as judge to scan for nearby souls, and instant I lock on two souls about 3 doors down. One familiar, the other strange. I open my eyes back up, and creep over to the door. I take a deep breath, and get my magic at the ready, then I slammed open the door, a large amount of bones right behind me. I stop at the doorway at the sight in front of me, and it makes my magic boil in rage. A man stood right behind Y/n, who was tied to a chair and beaten and bloodied, and he held a knife to her throat.

 

"I suggest you put the magic away, because I can guarantee that by the time it reaches me, she'll have a large gash in her neck, and she will be dead within seconds," The man said, and he put the knife to where it was slightly digging into her neck. Y/n sat stock still, but even then she was slightly cut by the knife, and blood slowly trickled down her neck.

 

 I took a deep breath and let the bones dissipate, and I knew blue magic wouldn't be any help either. One wrong move could mean her death.

 

"All I want is Y/n, and I can promise you, that you will leave here alive," I said, staying as calm as possible.

 

He pretended to think it over, "Or... I could keep her, and leave here alive  _and out of jail_."

 

"I could promise you, that you won't end up in jail also if you hand her over, and I can tell you that I don't like making promises. When I make one  _I keep it_." I bargained.

 

I glanced down at his soul.

 

***CHECK**

 

**ANDREW**

 

 **LV: 3    EXP** **: 32   AT: 25    DEF: 10    HP: 27/28**

 

i fought back a tiny smirk, knowing Y/n at least tried to fight back at some point and was actually able to land a hit. It was worrying, though, with how much EXP he had.

 

"How about no," The man, Andrew, said.

 

I caught the movement, and quickly reacted, summoning the bones, and sending them flying over to him, but he wasn't lying in saying that he would have been able to get Y/n first. The knife went into Y/n abdomen, and got pulled out, just as my bones impaled him through the chest, and he fell backwards. I rushed over to Y/n, and put pressure on the wound. She seemed in shock at first but as soon as I touched to wound she started screaming. I tried channeling my magic through her, but it was failing.

 

"Paps the wound is too deep for us to heal, we need Tori, go get her," I said to my brother.

 

Papyrus instantly started dashing off. Leaving one hand on the wound, I used the other to summon a bone and cut through the ropes holding her down. As soon as I got the last one done, she fell forward, and I quickly caught her.

 

"It's alright Y/n, it's alright. I've got you, I'm right here." I say, and held back the tears threatening to come forward. I had to stay strong. For her.

 

"S-sans?" She asked.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I-I'm n-not gonna-"

 

"You will," I cut her off, "You will, Tori's here in the building, and she can heal you right up."

 

She shook her head, and coughed out blood, "I r-recognize t-the signs..." another cough, and more blood, "i-internal b-bleedi-ing. M-most l-likely a major organ f-from w-where the k-knife went."

 

The tears were starting to become a losing battle, "Come on, you've got to hold on!"

 

She smiled weakly, and put a hand on my cheekbone. Tears were leaking out of her eyes, and some might start coming out of mine soon. Y/n sucked in a breath and gave me a weak smile.

 

' _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,_

 

_You make my happy, when skies are grey,_

 

_You'll never know dear~ how much I love you,_

 

_Please don't take my sunshine away..._

 

_I'll always love you, and make you happy,_

 

_'cause you are my sunshine, my only sunshine,_

 

_you make me happy, when skies are grey_

 

_You'll never know dear~ how much I l-love you,_

 

_Please don't take my sunshine away...._

 

_P-please d-don't t-ta-ake m-my s-sunshine awa-ay...'_

 

 Her hand started slipping off of my cheekbone, and I caught it, and kept it there. I closed my eyesockets to block out the image of her soul cracking and shattering, but it seems that it managed to worm its way into my sights anyways. Her beautiful, once vibrant (s/c) was now littered with cracks, and they were increasing rapidly.

 

" _Please!"_  I begged, "D-don't..."

 

Her Soul gave one last burst of emotions, Calmness, acceptance, reassurance, and love, and I heard footsteps enter the room right as the cracks completely covered the soul.

 

"Y/N!"

 

Then, it shattered into pieces.

 

"N-no..." I heard my brother say, and then kneel down next to me.

 

 I couldn't stop the tears even if I tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Maybe I could actually be nice and do a cute, fluffy prompt for my lovely (or handsome) readers. I could put a twist on the song that always seems to bring sadness. Yeah I think I'll-
> 
> *Angst breaks down door* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA
> 
> Me: WAIT NO, THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SWEET STORY
> 
> Angst: Hell no, BREAK THEIR HEARTS
> 
> Me: But I'm TRYING to be NICE
> 
> Angst: Fuck you, then I'LL WRITE IT
> 
> Me: WAIT NO *muffled talking*
> 
> Angst: *uncontrollable giggles*
> 
>  
> 
> So I used a cover of the song "You are my sunshine" and I highly suggest you check it out! It's a really good one. https://youtu.be/qRg4B_AEcS0 That's the link. (You'll have to copy and paste it)


	10. Always and Forever (Sans/Reader + Grillby/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/f/f -- Your Favorite Flower
> 
>  
> 
> At first this was gonna be pure Angst, but then I added some Fluff too. Yay!

 

 

 He knelt down in front of the grave, and sucked in a large breath. He placed down Y/F/F, and got comfortable in a sitting position. For what felt like the millionth time, he read the words that were intricately carved into the headstone. Another large breath in, but this one wavered a bit.

 

"h-hey there... it's been a while." Sans paused, and thought about what to say next.

 

"i... heh, dammit... i know i'm late by a long fucking shot but... i realize now how stupid i've been."

 

Sans closed his eyesockets, "when we first met, i was a mess but i hid it well, and nobody ever suspected a thing. then you walked into my life and, somehow you knew the moment you saw me, that something was wrong."

 

 Again, he paused and read the engraving.

 

                                                            Y/n    Y/l/n

                                                            199X-201X

                      A Kind, Compassionate, and Loved Person

 

 Despite his best efforts, tears started to leak out.

 

 "after everything, i should have known. i could've done  _something_ if i wasn't so  _blind and_   _stupid_. what i didn't get at first, was... why? if you were going through so much because of that fucker that called himself your "family", why keep it a secret? we would have helped,  _i_ would have helped. and... why help a bag-o-bones like me? then i realized, too fucking late, just how you felt about me, and... and how i actually felt about you."

 

 He had to look away, and take in another shuddering breath.

 

"... the weird thing is, you had someone so much better going for you. Grillb's... he always knew what i was too blinded to see. how amazing you were, how sweet, funny, kind... selfless... i'm surprised you didn't fall for him instead, when i was being stupid and oblivious."

 

 Sans put his hand on the gravestone, and his grip tightened slightly, "Papyrus really misses you. he keeps hoping that you'll just come back and give him a bone-crushing hug." He didn't laugh at his poor attempt with a pun. "sometimes... i wish that too. i wish he was right, and you would come through that door, and i could hold you."

 

 Footsteps could be heard headed this way, and Sans fell silent, not bothering to turn around. The only one that visited just as often was-

 

"Hello," Grillby said softly.

 

 Grillby had also brought a banquet of flowers. It had a mixture of White, Pink, and red roses, along with Y/F/F. Grillby set down the flowers next to where Sans placed his, and they both sat there silently a moment.

 

"The bar has been doing well lately," Grillby said, addressing 'you'.

 

"heh, yeah... everybody there misses you, and despite most of the gang never meeting you, they miss you too... they want you back."

 

"We both..." Grillby paused, and looked over at Sans.

 

Sans' smile was weak, and he finished Grillby's sentence, "We both miss you, we both... love you, so damn much."

 

 Once again, fresh tears were leaking out of Sans' eyesockets, and this time Grillby joined him, both of them silently crying. I watched on helpless for a moment.

 

 I sighed, and sat down between them, "I love you both too," I whispered.

 

 Sans jerked forward, and Grillby whipped his head around. I stood up and backed away slightly, confused. Sans searched for the source of the noise.

 

"Sans?" Grillby and I asked at the same time.

 

"Y/n?" Sans whispered out.

 

"Y/n?" Grillby asked, and looked around.

 

Sans' right eye activated and turned into it's blue and yellow color like it always did when he used magic, and he looked around once more. It landed on where I was standing, and it stayed there.

 

"oh my god, Y/n," Sans said, and he scrambled to stand up, with Grillby following suit.

 

"Do you see her?" Grillby asked.

 

"not her, but i can see her soul," Sans replied.

 

"I... I can't see her." Grillby said.

 

Sans lifted his hand, and his blue magic enveloped my ghostly figure, giving me a blue aura. I looked up from my hands when I heard two sharp intakes of breath.

 

"Y-Y/n," Grillby stuttered out.

 

Tears were starting to leak out of my own eyes, and I let out an unbelieving laugh at them finally being able to see me. The blue glow dissipated and I was completely revealed. Sans' eyelights went back to normal as he looked me over.

 

"C-can you still s-see me? Or hear me?" I asked softly.

 

 They both nodded, and more tears came out from all of our eyes. Sans was the first to try and hug me, but he only phased through, and I smiled sadly at them both. I had already tried that a while back.

 

"Well... it's the thought that counts," I tried.

 

I smiled weakly at them.

 

"H-how are you here?" Grillby asked.

 

"Well... I remember learning that when a spirit can't move on it's because of a few reasons, one of the most common being unfinished business, and so we get stuck in here, the veil. It keeps us here without us actually being, well... here, when we aren't. Not anymore, at least."

 

"Didn't you learn that from that one TV show you always watch?" Grillby asked.

 

"Yeah, but considering I'm here, right now, I'm gonna have to take a wild guess and assume that it's right."

 

 They both laughed softly. I smiled, but it faltered, "Guys, I can't move on because you guys won't let go."

 

Sans' smile faltered at the edges, "but... your right here, how could i let you go now?"

 

I sighed, and sat down, "Keeping me here, in the veil, I'm tethered to my own gravestone and it's basically the equivalent to torture. I can't do anything, go anywhere... there's nothing. I have no idea hwere I go after this, but... I'm pretty sure it'll be better. I have a feeling it will. You both need to let go."

 

"but-"

 

"Please," I cut Sans off.

 

Grillby put a hand on Sans' shoulder, probably to comfort him, despite the tears running down his own face. Sans also started crying, and he looked down at his hands. I itched to comfort them, and pull them into a hug, but I wasn't able to. I knew I would just phase through again.

 

"Just because I'm gone doesn't mean I won't be with you both. You can move on find someone else, someone better, who can take care of you. Both of you can."

 

 Grillby nodded, and Sans looked away, but slowly nodded. I stood up and smiled as I felt a weight lift off my Soul, and I became slowly more transparent.

 

"I love you both," I said, and then disappeared completely.

 

 Sans once more searched around with his soul-sight, but this time you weren't there. You were gone, and this time it was for good. He looked back at your gravestone, and wiped away his tears.

 

"i love you too, Y/n. always and forever." Sans said, then slowly started to walk away.

 

 Grillby lingered a moment after wiping away his own tears. He knelt down next to your gravestone, and placed his forehead against the top.

 

"You will always be in my heart, Y/n."

 

He stood up, and started walking, but paused and turned back around. 

 

"I love you Y/n, more than the Sun, the Moon, and the Stars.  ... Always and Forever."

 

 He sucked in a large breath, then he turned and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of my Angst doesn't really give the closure that some people need to be able to move on. So, for this one, I focused on closure.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are always welcome, I just can't say I'll be able to do them all XD I can try, though.


End file.
